God's Angels
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Sometimes God takes his Angels back to heaven.


TITLE : God's Angels

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I don't get money from it and blah, blah, blah… Just having fun with them :)

SUMMARY : When Jack's father dies, Sam's there to comfort him.

DATE : 17.03.2001

AUTHORS NOTES: Many thankyous for my beta-reader, Katie!!!!!! I have written this story because my grandfather recently passed away. I made this one for you, grandpa!! You'll always be in my heart!!

* * *

I had a dream…a dream of a beautiful girl playing among the flowers in the big field, running around on her little legs after the butterflies.

A girl. My sweet little girl.

I had a dream, that once was so real that it couldn't touch my imagination.

I still see her running, her laughing heard from miles away.

I watch this bundle of joy, I watch her when she approaches me with this big smile on her pretty face. She opens her small little hands to me, showing a small white butterfly and it touches me inside.

I can still remember her laughing angelic voice saying: "Look mommy, now she's free, free to go. I want to be free as the butterfly."

I smile at her, my heart breaking, knowing she will never be free. Free of the worries in her little life. Free of the concerns she will have in her life when she grows up.

I had a dream…a nightmare of my beautiful little girl, dying in my lover's arms. I ran to them up the hill, into the rain that soaked my skin and hair. I ran. I ran faster and faster, my heart pounding painfully against my chest due to the hopeless scene in front of me.

I approach them and sank to the ground, cradling my baby in my arms. I look up at my lover and see the same loss in his eyes as there is in mine. He envelops me in his strong arms, arms that had saved me a hundred times. I can still hear him say the magical words that rang in my ears "God, has taken one of his angels back to heaven."

The wind gently blew over the land, as a whisper, silently telling us something.

I had a dream…a horrible nightmare of my lover dying in my arms. He tells me that he loves me, and that no matter what he'll always be with me, following me, guiding me. I love you too ,I tell him when his last breath escapes his mouth.

I stand here on the hill where we buried our little angel…where I buried my lover, my touchstone.

I look at the graves and I feel my knees buckle. Falling to the ground I start to cry bitterly, my tears falling upon their graves. I touch the ground and look straight ahead.

I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand, looking up when I see a white butterfly. I watch it land on my hand as though it is being carried by the wind. Then it flies away, up high in the sky.

I turn around away from the sad gray graves. I stare above me, looking at the sky, searching for heaven.

Then suddenly I hear a sound. I turn sharply at the sound of a voice. The voice of a man. I listen …then I hear something else. The sound of laughing; the laughter of a child. I look around, wanting to know where the sounds came from. Than I see them, a man and a little girl waving at me.

There's light, so much light. A smile comes to my face when I recognize the people, my angel and husband. I don't hesitate and run straight to the light. I pick up my little one and swirl her through the air, holding her not wanting to let go. I turn and look in the eyes of my soul mate, I kiss him…and together we walk in the light. Leaving the worries and the pain of the world behind us.

Four people walk up the hill; Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and General Hammond. Searching for their friend.

Suddenly Daniel saw something shine in the sunlight. He walked to it and then he saw that it was the sign of the SGC made in glass.

He frowned, he had given it to Sam when they had found out that she had terminal cancer. He picked it up but suddenly saw a white paper. He started to read it.

_To all my friends,_

_I really appreciated what you all did, I can't think of a way_

_to thank you enough. You all helped me through the hard days._

_As you are reading this, I am no longer in this world._

_Do not fear and do not regret. Because I am happy now,_

_reunited with my family. Don't mourn, don't cry but get on with your lives._

_Thanks,_

_Happiness always, Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill and Jani O'Neill._

Daniel looked up from the paper to the sky above him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Goodbye, my friends."

Daniel saluted to honor his teammates, his friends. He then turned and walked to Janet, his wife and his life. He walked down the hill, feeling a gentle breeze swirling around his body…and he could swear he heard the laughing of a man, a woman and a child.

END. Thanks for reading my story!!! Feedback's always welcome!!!


End file.
